Drake Niles
Drake Niles appears in Season 1 only. Drake is shown to be a loner and an outcast but very good looking, Drake is the son of Patrick Drake and Lisa Niles and was the result of a one night stand. Drake is unliked by most people because of how he was concieved. Drake hates his siblings and his father for what he did to him and his siblings because they got the life he never got. When he wants to be, Drake can be a charmer, that is how he got Briana Corinthos to go out with him. Drake was mentally unstable because of all the built up anger towards his father and siblings that he decided to bring a gun to school which resulted in the Port Charles High Massacre. He came into school, shot Ryder Ford, Gabbi Montgomery, and Lucy Hubbard and killed Ryder, he then continued on a rampage that left Malaya Bhandari, and Leah Corinthos dead and injured Anna Drake, Spike Lavery, Trinity Corinthos, and Liam McBain and raped Madi Morgan. Drake was killed after taking Briana hostage and the cops shot him down with what they think was suicide by cops. Drake was the son of Lisa Niles and Patrick Drake, and brother of Anna Drake, Noah Drake and Emma Drake. Drake was portrayed by Robbie Amell. Early Life In The Series 'Season 1' 1.01 Pilot walking down the hallway alone looking around and noticing Briana Corinthos talking to Josslyn Jacks and Noah Drake, his brother. Trevor Martin bumps into him and apologizes. Drake is later seen hanging alone in classes he has with the other sophomores, Briana Corinthos, Josslyn Jacks, Noah Drake, The Zacchara Twins, Cody Ford, Liam McBain, Fiona Spencer, Madi Morgan, Spike Lavery and Max Falconeri. 1.03 Beauty From Pain, Drake is seen in class with Madi Morgan, Spike Lavery and Briana Corinthos. 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect, Drake is seen in the hallway 1.06 The Party Scene Drake is seen at Sierra's party, mostly watching Briana Corinthos 1.10 Make It Right, Drake comes to visit Briana in the hospital and brings her flowers and tells her he has been admiring her from afar and wants to go out with her, Briana excepts, but is late r warned by Emma and Leah to watch out because there is some things with Drake that don't make sense. When Briana is released from the hospital, the two go out to dinner. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black Drake takes Briana to the winter formal. 1.15 Never Surrender, Drake helps Briana cope with the fact that Leah almost died. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Drake decides that he can't take how much his father won't acknowledge his existence and Noah, Emma and Anna are the golden children, so he decides to kill them, and since he knows he wont get away with that, he doesn't want anyone to have Briana, so he will kill her too and why not have some fun with this and take some other people down too. Drake arrives at school with a gun. Upon arrival, he sees Ryder Ford flirting up Gabbi Montgomery by her locker. Ryder has never been nice to him, so he decides they will be the first victims. He pulls his gun out of his hoodie pocket and shoots Gabbi in the stomach. Ryder turns and sees him and takes off running but before he can get far, Drake shoots him in the back and he falls down. Drake then puts the gun back in his pocket and starts running with everyone else, blending in. After a few moments he notices Lucy Hubbard going toward where Gabbi and Ryder were, upon arrival she sees Gabbi, Drake pulls out his gun again and shoots her in the abdomen and she falls to the ground by Gabbi. Drake starts walking around and comes across Malaya, Taylor and sister Anna running. Drake stops them and shoots Malaya in the head and then turning and pointing his gun toward Anna, she and Taylor run off down the hall and Drake shoots after them but they get away. Drake then turns down another hallway and sees Ali Morgan and Liam McBain and shoots at Liam. the two fall but get back up and continue to flee. Drake then comes across Hope and Max by the front door, but decides to let them go because they have daddy issues too. Drake then goes off into the music room which isn't too far away and notices Madi and Spike through the window to the recording area. Remembering how Madi dresses and how she makes every boy want her and never have her, Drake decides to have even more fun with it and decides to rape her. Drake then enters the room and sees Spike and Madi listening to their headphones. Drake pulls his gun and just stands there and looks at them. after about thirty seconds they take the headphones off and Madi talks about how she liked how it came out, Spike agrees and Madi points out its time to get to class, they both then stand up and turn around and come face to face with Drake. Spike stepped in front of Madi and Drake tells him to move, when he doesn't, Drake shoots Spike in the collar bone and he falls back and Madi instantly goes to him. Drake then stops her by threatening to shoot her before he teases her about the way she dresses and how she is always advertising and never selling. the guys all talk about how they want her but no one can have her. Drake then tells her he is going to have her and he tells her to take her clothes off. When Spike tries to protest, Drake shoots the mixing table by him and tells him not to move. He then proceeds to rape Madi before leaving them. after exiting the room, he sees Trevor and Trinity running toward him. The two stop once they see him and then turn around and start to run the other way. Drake then shoots and hits Trinity in the leg. she falls and Trevor continues to run. Trinity tries to crawl away but Drake stops her but then tells her she isn't worth the bullet. Now, ready to kill girlfriend Briana, Drake knows her first class is on the second floor. When he gets up there, Drake calls out Briana's name loudly before opening the doors to a few rooms, all empty, Drake then opens the door to the classroom where the yearbook staff works and in there he sees sister Emma Drake. Emma tries talking Drake down but it doesn't work but right as he pulls the trigger Leah Corinthos jumps in the way and gets shot. As she falls to the ground, Emma bends down and starts crying and Briana pops up from behind the teachers desk and sees her sister and Drake then grabs Briana and drags her out of the room. The two are met by SWAT and Drake puts a gun to her head saying he will shoot. after many words exchanged with SWAT Drake is shot in the head and results in his death Season 2 Aftermath Although Drake dies in the season one finale, the second season picks up moments after Brot Monroe fires the fatal shot killing him. He falls down dead, Brot taking a fatal shot in the head to make sure he couldn't shoot Briana. Briana is removed from him by Brot and taken to her mother outside. Because Drake went on this shooting spree, many lives in Port Charles were effected. Madi Morgan Madi stared cutting herself to deal with Drake raping her. She nearly hits a vein and cuts deep enough for Spike to have to take her to his step-dad Griffin to get stitches. She even asks Spike to sleep with her to help her get over her fear of people being too close and fear of men, although that doesn't fully help her with those fears, it kick starts her relationship with Spike. After finally telling her parents and sister what happened, she starts seeing a therapist and is able to stop cutting herself. Emma Drake Emma falls into deep depression and fails her senior year forcing her to be held back. She has a hard time doing anything and misses her best friend who died to protect her. She feels she should have died and not Leah. Noah Drake Noah starts doing and becomes addicted to heroin. He also blames his dad for neglecting Drake causing him to shoot up the school and kill three people. Josslyn breaks up with him and Briana Corinthos helps him get clean Trinity Corinthos Trinity is left for dead by Trevor after getting shot in the leg by Drake causing her to break up with him. She has a hard time dealing with Leah being gone and is angry when her mother gets pregnant again, thinking she is trying to replace Leah. She later writes a song to Leah called Someone's Watching Over Me which she performs in the talent show that year. Briana Corinthos Briana desperatly misses her sister and is a walking zombie until she hears from Josslyn that Noah is doing heroin. Briana understands him choosing that as a reason to cope and by helping him get clean, he helps her grieve Leah's death. Michael Corinthos III Michael almost kills Patrick to avenge Leah but is talked down by Dante. He later destroys Drake's tombstone after he sees it at the graveyard praising Drake as a human being. Bree Brennan Turns into her alter Dee forcing her to be hospitalized for two years Chloe Mathers Chloe attempts to be strong for Briana and Trinity but has a hard time coping. She forgets to take her birth control which results in her getting pregnant again not too long after Leah died, making her daughters think she got pregnant on purpose Taylor Lovett Taylor saw Drake kill Malaya right in front of her causing her to nearly go into shock and her sister Lexi comes home from boarding school. Jenny Martin Jenny moves back to Pine Valley since Leah is gone and Emma isolates herself Kenzie Ford Kenzie drifts apart from friends Christian and Ali and ends up failing her freshman year causing her to have to repeat it. Lucy Hubbard Lucy finds out about the baby switch causing her to go on a rebellious streak which includes her and Aiden Cassadine running away from home. Aiden Cassadine Aiden is angry at his father for how he tries to tell Aiden things get better after seeing Malaya bleed out on the floor. He later runs away from home with Lucy. Gabbi Montgomery Gabbi almost died, causing her to be more bold which causes her to start a fling with AJ Chandler Trivia Quotes (to Madi before he raped her) "I've got nothing left to lose" Relationships Briana Corinthos *Start Up: 1.10 Make It Right *Break Up: 1.17 Nothing To Lose **Reason: Drake shot up the school and died after being shot by cops Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Main Category:Original Character